


A Visit

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scrapyard gets a visitor that Sideswipe isn't ready to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

“Hide me!”

Startled, Strongarm looked up from her datapad when Sideswipe stumbled into her room. Before she could question him, he dove under her makeshift berth and tried to hide his finish with the few storage containers she had under the berth.

“Just what are you doing?” She sighed and got up from her berth. There were no alarms blaring to inform the Scrapyard of a Decepticon attack but that would not make the other bot run in panic. And she hadn’t heard the dull roar of scraplets, those would have made even Drift dive for cover.

So it must have been something Sideswipe had done on his own time.

“Did you prank Drift again?” She crouched down to get a better look at him. The last prank against Drift had ended up with Sideswipe getting doused in an almost rainbow barrage of paints, courtesy on Jetstorm and Slipstream. The two minicons had gotten a stern talking to but Strongarm had seen Drift smiling when he had turned away from his students.

“No, worse!”

She stared at him in confusion, racking her processor for reasons on what could get Sideswipe running and hiding in a closed space. “… Is Fixit on guard mode again?”

“No, he’s fine! But you never saw me okay?” and then he moved a different storage box so she couldn’t see him.

Before she could ask him anymore questions she heard the gates to the Scrapyard open and Jazz’s familiar voice greeting Bumblebee. Strongarm got up from her crouch and glanced out her room.

She could see Bumblebee greeting Jazz warmly with a hug and even made a move to almost hug the bot Jazz had brought with him. A red bot that had bared a striking resemblance to Sideswipe and who didn’t look too happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Knockout isn't happy his kid stayed on Earth without telling him


End file.
